The red braids
by SuoSopuli28
Summary: What can braids cause? Read and find out! Fic is more seriuos than the title suggests, but do enjoy and please read and review


Hi all you somewhere out there! About the story…it's kinda stupid, but I came up with the idea when I was watching some doujinshi scans where Kenshin had braids. He looks cute, as always, but honestly when I think about those red braids and mix them with the magenta gi… He looks like a holy roller. Anyhow he's always cute and braids can be useful…to Kaoru, of course. snickers

Disclaimer: I don't own the RK characters, though if I could, I would be at the height of my happiness, so I'll congratulate Watsuki-sama, because he created the wonderful characters.

THE RED BRAIDS

What a beautiful afternoon! Birds singing, bees buzzing in pink sakura blossoms and the scent of flowers waving in the air. It isn't warm yet, but the chill is already gone. That's spring we are talking about!

Children are playing in the fields with kites as the fiery winds of spring blows. And all creatures of great and small know that romance is in the air. Though there are some exceptions, but we'll get to that later.

Early spring in Tokyo. Winter is over and smiles are shared, but not in the famous Kamiya dojo. Of course the sakuras of the yard are in full bloom so the winter is definitely over, but the smiles aren't shared, well precisely Kaoru Kamiya's smiles aren't.

"Why?" you ask, well the reason is crouching in the courtyard and washing the laundry. And this is the exception; so dense that he doesn't see the most obvious feelings around him, the great, famous and cute the King of soap suds!!!

Also known as Himura Kenshin.

Kaoru snorted and swayed the bokken over her shoulder. Kenshin's denseness of her obvious feelings for him was getting on her nerve. Nevertheless she didn't know herself where to begin.

Yahiko had stomped off to change his clothes and then went straight to the Akabeko. Sanosuke's whereabouts were unknown, but he probably was in the Oguni clinic or somewhere gambling with his drinking buddies.

Kaoru walked from the training hall and heard familiar giggling sounds.

_Oh, the little girls are here already,_ Kaoru thought and a smile appeared on her lips. She walked to the courtyard and her mood lowered a little when she saw the lady doctor standing next to Kenshin. Megumi had said something amusing, but foxy, since she was laughing and Kenshin's face was turning slightly red.

"Konnichiwa, Megumi-san!" Kaoru greeted with a forced smile. The fox stopped laughing and looked over the young kenjutsu instructor.

"Konnichiwa, sweaty Tanuki-chan. I brought the girls here", Megumi said with a smirk. Kaoru's mind was fuming, but her face remained calm, however with a frown.

"Kaoru-neesan!" Ayame and Suzume yelled in unison as they threw themselves in Kaoru's arms.

"Girls, girls!" Kaoru said with a grin from ear to ear while she hugged the children lovingly.

"Kaoru-dono, would you like go to bath?" Kenshin suddenly asked with the Rurouni smile. Kaoru nodded in agreement, feeling her gi clinging to her sweaty body.

"Thanks to Kami that you are smart enough to go to bath everyday. I can't even imagine the smell that would be here, if you wouldn't", Megumi said wickedly as she fanned her face like there would be some disgusting smell in the air.

"YOU VIXEN!" Kaoru shouted angrily with her tight fists ready to punch.

"But that's true, isn't it Ken-san?" Megumi asked turning towards the redhead. Kaoru took deep breath and waited for his answer, hoping that he would be on her side.

"Maa, maa ladies. Sessha has not opinions in this matter that he has not", Kenshin said hands defensively up.

_But of course! Kaoru no baka. He's always so impartial. Stupid to hope that he would side with me! _Kaoru gritted her teeth and let her rage burst from her.

"KENSHIN NO BAKAAAA!!!!!" Kaoru's fist made contact with Kenshin's head and that lead to…

"Oororooooooo!!!!!!"

CRASH! THUMP!

Kaoru has left the courtyard and Kenshin lies on the ground with swirly eyes. Yo.

&&&&&&&K&K&&&&&&

After the scene, Kaoru was bathing, Megumi returned to the clinic and Kenshin was with the girls washing his precious laundry.

_I have to do something with Kaoru-dono, soon. I can't make her wait so long and I myself can't wait! But this isn't so easy; I don't know where to start,_ Kenshin thought deeply and scrubbed the fabric a little harsher.

So, our exception really isn't so dense after all. Just ridiculously shy and inexperienced with women. Poor man.

_Well you can start with just going to bath house and…heh heh, you know, _Battosai suggested dirtily.

_No! That's indecent!_ Kenshin refused automatically. He was a gentleman and wouldn't do anything indecent…yet; later on he might do something.

"Ken-nii?"

"Oro!" Kenshin squeaked and turned to face Ayame and Suzume. (A/N: I finally found it out. The bigger girl is Ayame and girl with pigtails is Suzume. Yay!)

"What is it girls?" Kenshin kindly asked and flashed his usual smile to the children.

The two looked exactly same when they wanted to play some new game with him. Their eyes were big and pleading and they had a waiting expression on their features.

"Um, I learned to braid hair yesterday" Ayame announced proudly and she straightened her little body to it's full length, to show that she was a big girlie.

"Yeah, learned to braid!!" Suzume parroted cheerfully jumping up and down.

"That's great, that it is!" Kenshin congratulated and patted the girl on top of her head. Ayame suddenly looked little saddened and started to fidget her tiny fingers.

"What is it, Ayame-chan?" the redhead worriedly asked. Be careful with women, even then when they're still children, mood swings are dangerous.

"I still need some practice, but Suzume's hair is too short and Megumi-san is too busy to let me braid her hair" Ayame mumbled sadly, Suzume imitating her sisters every move.

Kenshin noticed that while she talked she stole several glances to his long, crimson mane. He already had a presentiment of what girls were asking for.

"Very well, Sessha guesses that he can take a short break that he can" he said with a wide knowing grin and stood up causing girls shriek in joy.

&&&&&&K+K&&&&&&

Kaoru slid the door of the bath house open and closed it behind her. Her body felt relaxed and all the kinks were softly soaked away. She felt so warm inside.

_I have to thank Kenshin and say that I appreciate that he is with us. _Kaoru thought and closed her eyes as cool breeze blew through her thin yukata and circled her slightly damp body. It felt so refreshing.

She sighed in contentment while walking along the corridor.

"By the way, where is he?" Kaoru said out loud and looked around. Actually it was unusually quiet. Where was everybody?

_It's like when I was all alone…this is scary,_ Kaoru thought worriedly and she bit her lower lip to keep it from trembling nervously.

Of course her mind came up with the worst case scenario. All her friends had left her alone, because she was just sweaty, unlady like tanuki tomboy, who couldn't cook anything edible.

They had hated her all the time.

Kaoru blinked her eyes to keep her tears away. She really was worried about to be left all alone. She wouldn't show it, her friends would think that she was silly and childish. But she was afraid of being alone and she hated it.

Her mother had died when she was very young and her farther few years before Kenshin and rest of them had arrived into her life.

The period between Kaoru's father's death and arrival of her dear friends, had been complete misery. All the colours had faded away, everything she did felt useless. Life itself was pointless.

She realized how lonely she had been with her new friends. In her misery she was so numbed by the feeling of being alone, that she didn't realize that she was lonely. She thanked Kami-sama for giving her friends that she had been longing for few but long years.

In every smile for them, she thanked. Thanked for coming into her life, thanked for fulfilling her life again.

But if they would leave her for some reason she would fall and broke into pieces. Especially if Kenshin would leave her.

The time when Kenshin left to Kyoto and said "sayonara" to her, that reminded her that she could be alone once again. That it wasn't a sure thing that she could keep them together, but she didn't want to be alone when she had became to love them so dearly.

Kaoru couldn't keep the tears from away. They swelled in the corners of her eyes. She stared at the completely empty courtyard. The laundry was hanged to dry. The light fabrics were dancing in the slight wind.

A light sob escaped from her lips.

"Kaoru-nee!!!" Loud voices rang through the air.

Kaoru turned around and saw the little girls coming around the corner and running towards her with happy faces.

"Ayame and Suzume!" Kaoru said in surprise and she kneeled as the girls came closer. They ran right into her arms and hugged her tightly. Kaoru hugged them back with loving care of a mother. She loved the little girls as a sister and a mother.

The girls pulled back and looked into her eyes. Their smiles faded away a little as they stared into her eyes.

"Kaoru-nee, are you crying?" Suzume asked quizzically and placed her tiny palm on Kaoru's right cheek.

Kaoru was very relieved that she wasn't left alone and she placed one of her warmest smiles on her face and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Well yes, I'm crying but that's because I'm happy to have a family like you guys" Kaoru said with a content tone and smiled wider when the girls were smiling back to her.

"Sessha is glad that you're happy Kaoru-dono". Guess who?

"Oh, hi Ken-"Kaoru started and looked up to the redhead. She had stopped in sudden gasp, because the Kenshin in front of her looked somehow a little less like Kenshin than usual.

Kenshin smiled his Rurouni smile as usual and he had gentle sparkles drifting in his purple orbs. He had his usual clothes on; the white hakama and the magenta gi, but the hair…it was in BRAIDS!!!

Though the braids were really cute. They stumbled down to his shoulders and their ends hanged against his chest. They were tied with small white messy strings. The braids looked a little tangled; strands were sticking out here and there. But they were beautiful, also. The thick red hair glowed under soothing spring sun and the sticking strands curled softly. And for decoration he had pink sakura blossoms tucked to the braids.

"K-kenshin, what happened to your hair?" Kaoru confusedly asked and looked into Kenshin's eyes, which started to twinkle a little more with a playful sparkles and the Rurouni smile curled his lips even more if possible.

"I braided his hair!" Ayame yelled happily and her eyes lit up with joy.

"Yea, Ayame-nee braided Ken-nii's hair!" Suzume giggled and waved her arms.

"Don't you think that braids suit Sessha, ne Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin asked sweetly and twisted girlishly the end of the right braid around his finger. He was going a little out of the character.

_EH!? Is he serious? Has he gone completely insane? Or is he…?_ Kaoru's horrifying thoughts were getting the best of her. Kenshin then quickly winked his eye to Kaoru, that the children didn't notice it.

They stared at each other for a while and slowly Kaoru realized what the redhead meant. _Play along._

Kenshin was planning to make girls happy by pretending that he liked the braids and everyone would like them too. Girls would felt themselves so special.

"Um, they suit you very well", Kaoru muttered clumsily and stood up. She walked closer to Kenshin to take closer look of the braids.

"Sessha thinks so too. Sessha might be going to keep his hair like this always that he might", Kenshin announced and grinned ever so widely.

Kaoru took the end of the braid into her palm and stroked the strands gently.

_Wow, I never thought that his hair might be so soft; it's always so messy that it's hard to tell. _Kaoru brought the strands close to her face to examine them, while Kenshin babbled about how his braids were really wonderful.

_This is my first time when I'm actually touching his hair. Gosh, I've wanted to touch his hair for a long time, it's so wonderful, so red, so long…_

Light pink hue crossed Kaoru's cheekbones brightly when an idea popped in her mind. She started to decide whether use or not the idea for the name of love.

&&&&&&K&K&&&&&&&

"Did you hear that? He said he loves the braids!" Ayame shrieked and she jumped up and down with her younger sister.

Kenshin smiled warmly at them, when they laughed at the height of their happiness. Honestly the braids were horrifying, to Battosai.

_Man, are you sane!? If I could I would kill you! _The hitokiri threatened, but Kenshin just smiled his usual goofy smile. He watched the little girls for a moment before turning his attention to Kaoru.

Light smile was playing on her rosy lips as she softly watched his hair. She stroked the strands gently and giggled tenderly as the strands tickled her cheek in the wind.

_She looks like an angel._ Kenshin thought sentimentally and Battosai made loud choking sounds in the background.

_Say something smarter, like; "She's hot stuff" or "Sweet…"_

_And then I should say "Dude", ne?_ Kenshin suggested.

_Yeah. Sweet… dude, sweet… dude…_Battosai said over and over again.

_I got the idea already._ Kenshin announced dryly to his other self

_Sweet…dude. Sweet…dude. Swe-_

_You're not even listening, are you?_

_I'm too sexy for my shirt; too sexy…_Battosai continued singing, ignoring his other self perfectly.

Kenshin sighed mentally and returned to the reality.

Kaoru was still watching his hair with soft gaze and the children had started yawning.

"Oh, Sessha believes that he should put you two to sleep" Kenshin said, walked over the girls and left Kaoru for a moment. His braid slipped softly from Kaoru's palm.

_I wonder if she really was crying back then._ Kenshin thought worriedly as he walked with the girls to the room where they usually slept their naps. He glanced at Kaoru over his shoulder. She was standing still watching her hand where his hair had been seconds ago.

Kenshin put Ayame and Suzume to sleep and managed to do it pretty easily 'cause of their sleepiness. He then walked back to the corridor, only to find it silent and empty.

"Kaoru-dono", Kenshin gently murmured through his slightly parted lips. He had to know why she _really_ had been crying. Though he acted like he didn't even sense anything around him, he really knew very well.

He knew that Kaoru cared a lot for him and for the others. She was an open book for him to read. She didn't hide her feelings at all, it was naïve, but honourable. It made her strong and Kenshin had to admit that he wished to have such a talent to show so openly his own feelings.

However, the wind didn't carry his tender call to her.

&&&&&&K+K&&&&&&&

Kaoru tried to calm her unsteady breathing as she stood behind her shoji door. In the last minute she had realized that Kenshin could easily see that she had been crying. She wouldn't let him worry any more. He deserved peace more than anyone else.

She had dashed to her own room to avoid his worrying questioning and she was too ashamed of her reasons. Why she would be afraid of being alone? That is so childish.

Because she had been left alone traumatically.

Left all alone in the dark to cry her torn heart out.

Gently whispered word; "Sayanora" ringing inside her mind.

And warm arms sucking all her strength and leaving her to collapse to the dusty ground.

Kyoto.

Kenshin leaving.

She was afraid.

But she didn't have a heart to talk about the incident, about how much Kenshin had hurt her. She couldn't and didn't want to cause any more guilt to him. She would give her own peace away just to have peace to Kenshin.

Kaoru heard a soft murmur in the wind, sounding like her name was called.

&&&&&&K&K&&&&&

"Oyasumii, Ken-nii!" the girls shouted and walked through the gate waving their tiny hands with Gensai-sensei.

"Oyasumi nasai, minna!" Kenshin cheerfully yelled back and waved his hand for them.

His smile slowly changed to a frown.

_Kaoru-dono has been avoiding me all day. There must be something wrong, I can sense it. _Kenshin thought nervously.

_No shit Sherlock! You can sense it, huh? Well, I can FEEL it!_ Battosai said matter of factly.

Kenshin sighed and ignored his other rampaging self. He knew he should talk to Kaoru, but how, when she was avoiding him.

"Maybe Sessha would prepare some tea and ask Kaoru-dono for company", Kenshin muttered himself and patted to the kitchen deep in thought of how to start the conversation with Kaoru.

"Kenshin?" soft voice asked.

"Oro!" Kenshin squeaked in start, blinking his violet eyes. Kaoru stood in front of him holding a tray with a cup of green tea. She was wearing her sleeping yukata and haori hanged loosely on her shoulders. She had her hair braided in its usual braid for night.

"Kaoru-dono, what are you doing?" Kenshin asked puzzled. Kaoru blushed suddenly and lowered her gaze. Her body tensed a little bit before she replied.

_Why she is so nervous? _Kenshin wondered inside his mind.

"I, uh, I wanted to drink some tea before I go to sleep" she said nervously and hesitated to continue. "Would you care to join me?"

Kaoru lifted her eyes to meet shyly his.

"Aa that would be nice, that it would!" Kenshin said cheerfully to ease her nervousness. Small smile appeared to her face and she nodded. Kaoru turned around to get a cup of tea for Kenshin.

Kenshin waited patiently though questions still buzzed inside his head like the bees in the afternoon.

"Shall we go?" Kaoru asked kindly and looked up to Kenshin. He nodded and let her enter the corridor first. They walked to a spot where the whole courtyard could be seen and sat down.

"You have still the braids", Kaoru admitted after a quite long moment of silence when they had only been sipping their tea. Kenshin had used the time to figure some way to start a conversation.

"Oh, guess Sessha forgot to undo them, that he did", Kenshin said absent-mindedly and played with one of the braids. His voice sounded quite happy. He tried to sound content to let her relax and ask then.

Kaoru chuckled lightly and leaned towards him to stroke one of his braids tenderly.

"Kawaii", she whispered adorably.

Kenshin smiled widely when he found deep adoration in her eyes as she watched his hair. Her eyes sparkled like the stars in the night sky and the dark lashes framed them beautifully.

_I love her, she's just so lovely. My crazy tanuki musume._ Kenshin thought and enjoyed the warm feeling within him.

_Yeah, crazy indeed. Talk about those temper tantrums and Kami-sama only knows where she pulls that bokken out. I mean it appears suddenly into midair and WHAM! Dude, she's not crazy, she's completely nuts._ Battosai babbled with a sarcastic voice.

Kenshin just smiled inwardly as his other self continued to his favourite topic: _Kenshin no Baka_.

_And you! You're a freak magnet, king of the freaking nuthouse! No, you're the almighty emperor of knuckleheads! You are insane!! You let the legendary hitokiri Battosai get his perfect hair BRAIDED!!!_

_Heh heh…_ Kenshin laughed mentally.

_What the heck are you laughing about!?_

_Gomen, but the image of legendary Battosai with braids!!_ Kenshin's laughter became louder when a picture of his younger self with braids displayed inside his mind. Kenshin laughed so hard that it broke the mental limits and became physical.

"Kenshin?" Kaoru asked in astonishment while watching Kenshin clutching his sides in hard laughter.

"The legendary Battosai with braids!!!" Kenshin shrieked and tried desperately calm his breath between bursts of laughter.

It took a moment for her to picture his deadly other self with braids. She fell over literally as she started to laugh with Kenshin.

Now, you who are reading this, picture this into your little minds. Hitokiri Battosai, the living legend standing in the shadows with his unsheathed katana. His eyes glowing with the deadly hue of amber. As he jumps from shadows to the moonlight you can see his bright red hair flowing in the air. You start to realize in the last seconds of your life that his hair is braided in two ridiculously girlish braids.

You start to laugh, really hard and hysterically. The mighty killer has his hair braided like a little girl. Oh boy, you wonder how funny it would be if you could tell this to your drinking buddies. But the Battosai silences you really fast, but hey, think about the good parts. You'll die with a goofy grin plastering on your face. That's good, isn't it?

Back to the story.

So they laughed for awhile. As their laughing started slowly drain, Kenshin's thoughts wandered back to where they had started.

His merry laughter died slowly as Kaoru's just kept going. Soon her giggles slowed and stopped completely as well.

"What's the matter Kenshin?" Kaoru asked a little worriedly when she looked into his suddenly serious eyes. The redhead hid his eyes from her as he stared at the dark courtyard. He started to fidget his fingers nervously in his lap.

"Anoo…Kaoru-dono, did you –", he mumbled quietly as she listened carefully.

"Yes, please go on."

"D-did y-you… cry in the afternoon? I heard when the girls asked that from you", Kenshin said in a low voice just above a whisper.

He waited for a moment and didn't get any kind of responds. Kaoru seemed to be tense and she was as silent as a brick wall.

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to, that you don't" Kenshin mumbled quickly and nervously.

"Iie, I just was thinking what to answer", Kaoru finally responded slowly.

"Did you find a way to answer somehow?" Kenshin asked curiously while keeping his stare securely to the courtyard.

Again there was a silent pause.

"I don't know…it's a little embarrassing, but you said that I don't have to answer if don't want, but I want", Kaoru explained and the usual determination was in her voice.

"Please try to answer", Kenshin pleaded gently. Kaoru took a deep breath before starting.

"Yes I cried today and the reason was that I…" Kaoru hesitated to continue and swallowed to get the tight lump from her throat. Kenshin waited quietly.

"I…I was…afraid of b-being alone again" Kaoru's voice became higher and hoarse. Still she was willing to tell him more. "In this afternoon it was so quiet here and nobody was present that it reminded me of the time before you. I was always so lonely, completely numbed without any feelings. Of course I had Gensai-sensei and his granddaughters, but it still isn't the same as a friend, right?" Kaoru suddenly asked and shifted her head towards Kenshin's to meet his eyes.

The redhead looked briefly into her sad eyes and whispered: "Hai."

"I'm afraid of being without any friends. And it is a possibility that I'll end up alone again." Kaoru said somewhat solemnly.

"Why is that, if Sessha may ask?" the redhead asked eagerly. Kaoru sighed deeply and tiredly. This would be hard.

"Kenshin I want you to know that I don't blame you for anything and I never would do so, and I understand the circumstances we've gone through, but the time you –"Kaoru cleared her throat, 'cause it had tightened again.

"The time you left me, I mean us… it hurt very much. Kenshin, I'm so afraid that you will leave someday and then everyone else will leave too!" Kaoru said bluntly and her hands tightened into painful fists on her lap. She lowered her head so her raven black bangs hid her eyes

Kenshin sighed deeply. He had known that he would eventually discuss about the Kyoto matter with Kaoru, but he still felt that he wasn't ready. And the aching guilt drew back to his soul though Kaoru had said she wouldn't blame him.

"Why do you think that everyone else would leave too?" He whispered towards the sky.

"Kenshin, you are the source that pulled me back to life. You are the source who brought me friends, the family. If something takes that source away then the things that it brought will leave too." Kaoru whispered the painful words slowly.

"Did that happen when Sessha left to the Kyoto?" Kenshin asked and turned slowly to watch her form, already knowing the answer partially, but still fearing for it.

"Hai…" was her only reply. Sano had been rampaging alone, Yahiko running from the dojo to Akabeko and back. Megumi had her own thoughts and feelings to solve.

Kenshin wanted eagerly, genuinely soothe her, and reassure her that he wasn't leaving this place ever. His heart belonged here. He had fought the urge to come back on his journey to the Kyoto. His heart, soul and love belonged to the Kamiya dojo. It was and IS his home.

Kenshin couldn't stand her hurt and he was ready to do everything to soothe it away.

&&&&&&K+K&&&&&

Kaoru sat silently on the porch. The silence of a cool spring night was everything. The wind sang a soft lullaby as it blew through the sakura branches. The melody was the melody of the nature, instruments the natural voices of the night.

It was very silent again.

Kaoru blinked to keep the tears away from her blue orbs.

_Enough tears today already. I don't want Kenshin to be guilty just because of my pathetic self-pity._

Kaoru trembled. It took an effort to keep the bitter tears away.

As sudden and surprising as the embrace on the night of the May 14th was the embrace that Kenshin now gave her.

He had quickly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his chest. Kaoru had only gasped in a sudden start.

Kenshin embraced her tightly so it didn't hurt, but she couldn't move at all either. Her chin rested on his shoulder and her arms were pinned against her sides. Kaoru could feel faintly Kenshin's warm breath against her neck. She would have enjoyed being embraced by the red head, unless his breath hadn't quickened rapidly.

"Gomen nasai" came Kenshin's muffled reply to his actions. "Gomen nasai for the hurt I made you feel. _I_ never wanted you to feel that way."

"I-I know that, Kenshin" Kaoru whispered breathlessly. She wanted eagerly to look into his eyes.

_He said "I"! Is he Battosai now? Kami…_

"Kaoru, I can't leave this place. I'm too fond to this all. People say that your home is there where your heart is and my heart belongs here." Kenshin loosened his grip around her and pulled back so he could look into her eyes closely.

Kaoru stared into his eyes. They weren't golden, but the usual soft violet held wisps of wild golden colour.

"Do you know why?" Kenshin asked tenderly. Kaoru blushed as she felt his breath on cheeks. She shook her head delicately. Kenshin smiled warmly to her.

"It's because the people and happenings here. They make me feel that I am needed, that I created the new era successfully. The happiness around here, it's amazing, I never thought I could be part of it and be welcomed into it, but I am, ne?" Kenshin said smiling widely to the young Kenjutsu komachi.

"Hai, you're always welcome", Kaoru said brightly. All her gloominess seemed to be gone as she was reminded about the beautiful memory from last summer.

_Okaeri…_

Kenshin chuckled lightly to her dreamy expression.

"I'll stay here as long as I'm welcome. If I'm not, I'll go." Kenshin announced solemnly.

"Then you'll stay here forever. "Kaoru whispered her eyes filling with wistful sparkles.

"I wonder if you can stand me that long, that I do" Kenshin responded and grinned knowingly. Kaoru simply nodded.

Yes, Kenshin could be very annoying sometimes, but Kaoru had her love with her, so forever should be possible.

"Would you leave the place where you feel yourself beloved?" Kenshin asked then and the wisps of amber in his eyes started to hold passion within them.

"I guess I'd not." Kaoru replied wondering in bewilderment what he meant. Kenshin leaned away from her and broke the embrace finally. Kaoru missed the warmth longingly.

"Kenshin, do you feel yourself beloved here?" Kaoru asked puzzled. She was a little embarrassed of her boldness.

Kenshin looked deeply into her eyes and very unique smile curved his lips. His eyes started to twinkle with genuine happiness and with other emotions as leaned closer to her.

"Yes, I do. Everytime I look into those eyes of yours I feel so." Kenshin said ever so softly in a rich and low voice. Kaoru's eyes widened and her face reddened furiously.

_Breathe Kaoru breathe! In and out. Mou, my face feels hot; I must be as red as a tomato!_

Kaoru inhaled deeply and tried to cool down. Kenshin watched the courtyard peacefully and leaned his back to one of the support posts.

"Kenshin, what kind of happenings you mean?" Kaoru asked curiously after a moment and looked at him. Kenshin turned his head towards her.

"Hmm, what Sessha would answer?" Kenshin muttered pensively and rubbed the back of his head.

Kaoru felt a little disappointed when he started to address himself as a "Sessha" once again.

"Well, these times when we all are gathered here, Sessha can hear laughter, friendly bickering, voices of happiness. It warms sessha's heart that you sound content and happy" Kenshin said with a warm tone.

"So, you like the silly things here?" Kaoru said in a teasing tone and moved closer to the redhead. The idea she had had about the braids had come back to her mind and she decided that now was the time to use it. Besides she had to get the role of the bolder one of them back. This situation was too weird to her.

"Silly?" Kenshin said puzzled and blinked. "They're wonderful moments, not silly that they are not."

Kaoru moved so close that she could feel his breath on her skin again and touched the braids.

"Uh-huh, so these braids are truly wonderful?" she murmured seductively and gazed lazily into his eyes. The redhead blinked in confusion. It was quite dark, but Kaoru could finely sense, that he was blushing madly to her forwardness.

_Actually, I don't give a crap about what he thinks now. It's his own fault anyway; He's too gorgeous, that I just can't resist him!_

"H-hai that they are" he stammered.

"I wonder if something would be "wonderful" too, as you say it" Kaoru said in innocent tone of voice, but the mischief glinted in her eyes. Kenshin's expression was between an utter shock and surprise.

"W-what would that "something" be?" The redhead asked weakly and grinned nervously.

Kaoru giggled in a girlish manner and smiled to the dumbfounded redhead.

"This", she whispered and tugged Kenshin's braids and he was rapidly pulled downwards. A light and almost silent squeak escaped from his throat just before his lips met Kaoru's.

Kaoru was at the height of her happiness and she was mentally doing her victory dance and partying.

_BUT_, it's usually easier to fall down than to be up in high, so Kaoru's courage was slowly crumbling down.

_Kami! What the heck am I doing?! Kissing Kenshin? Oh my! Oh my! Oh my! This is bad!!!_

Kaoru felt her veins fill with shame of herself. The sensual warmth had changed to uncomfortable burning heat of embarrassment.

_Now I really spoiled everything! Now my reputation is totally screwed!!! I'm kissing a man I'm not married to. No one will ever take me seriously. Hey, since when I have cared about my reputation?_

Kaoru waved the last question away mentally and went on.

_How can we look to each other ever again!? You just really must be so stupid Kaoru-chan. This is the best move to upset him and make him leave! And the best part is that you can only blame yourself! _

Kaoru was very confused and panic started to arise in her. She immediately wanted to pull back and disappear. However, she couldn't break the kiss, because something held her still. Kenshin had placed his hands on her shoulders so he could respond to the kiss and make it last longer. He moved his lips gently and slowly against hers and a very heated feeling burned in Kaoru's lower stomach.

Kaoru was shocked by his respond on her shameful act and she trembled slightly. Still it was something so wonderful and unique to her. Her mind was running with thoughts and feelings.

He was responding to her and returning some of her feelings back. Keeping the connection of love connected. Kenshin didn't reject her; he accepted her feelings for him and was ready to give some of his feelings in return.

Did that mean that the feeling of love was mutual?

Kenshin broke the kiss with tenderness and Kaoru opened her eyes slowly.

His eyes twinkled softly like the stars in the velvety night sky.

"That isn't only wonderful; it's indescribably wonderful and beautiful, as you are" Kenshin whispered and stroked her cheek lightly with his fingers.

Kaoru only smiled in happiness of love and being loved. Kenshin smiled back to her and pulled her back into his embrace. Kaoru snuggled into his chest and put her arms around him too.

They were like this for a long time enjoying each others company while looking up into endlessly velvety and starry sky.

"Maybe, Sessha should ask Suzume braid his hair ever once in a while so these moments would happen more often" Kenshin said in a content tone and kissed the top of Kaoru's head.

Kaoru giggled softly and twisted one of the braids around her index finger.

-Owari-

Author's notes: Phew, finally this is over. It took me for three months to write this fic, but I've been busy, though.

I like the outcome, but it's much more serious than I planned. I really meant this fic to be very short funny one-shot, but it turned to be quite dramatic and long. Although I like Battosai in this fic, he lightens the atmosphere nicely.

I apologize for those who waited for the love confessions, but I'm a little tired to those. I didn't want to be cheesy and that was in the original plan. I wanted that this would be just a step closer to it; like to admit to yourself that you love that person.

I'm planning to rewrite "We have our life and our time" because I've gotten better in writing so it would be nice to edit.

Anyway please READ & REVIEW! I really wish you would, I would be reaaally happy.

Some translations:

_Kami-God_

_Tanuki musume-raccoon girl_

_Okaeri-Welcome home_

_Oyasumii nasai, minna- Goodnight, everyone!_

By the way I have few ideas for RK fics, but I don't have any time to write. So if you have time, but no ideas, read this and feel free to use these ideas. But it would be nice of you to inform me what idea you are going to use.

**1. Rurouni and Hitokiri apart**

Kenshin and Battosai are arguing of which one of them should be on control as they are trying to progress in the relationship with Kaoru. In the night miracle happens and in the morning the dojo is full of screams as Battosai finds some wimpy looking red head in his bed. How will Kaoru survive as a nanny of a Rurouni and a Hitokiri?

**2. I'm not a little girl**

Kaoru wants to show Kenshin that she isn't a little girl and that she is mature enough to love him. Next morning Kaoru is ten years younger than she is and Kenshin must be the babysitter of her and while taking care of her he realizes just how mature she really is.

**3. Kindergarten**

The Kenshin-gumi, including Misao and Aoshi will turn into little kids. What chaos would it be?

I really like the "turning-into-something"-fics, don't I? I have read couple of fics where Kenshin turns into kitten and they were so lovely!


End file.
